The Deeper You
by kjsmartie
Summary: This is AU, set after Jordan and Woody get back from LA the second time - yes, the one where they kiss by the fire in the desert! Woody isn't ready to admit defeat and sets out to win Jordan's affections. Be prepared for a few surprises. Rated T for now.
1. The Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't ask.

Acknowledgements: Aurora, thanks for your time and your patience – you rock! For the great advice and thought put into this, thank u.

Story: Is AU, it starts directly after Woody and Jordan get back from LA after solving the case of the murdered starlet – yip the one with the first kiss. This particular chapter is how I would have liked to have seen Woody react to the wall up idea!

Hope you guys enjoy – here it is…

The Point of No Return – Chapter One

_Woody was__ sitting quietly in his office, alone… Everyone went home hours ago, he had stayed. He didn't really have a reason to stay, apart from the necessary paperwork. The case was solved. They had the necessary evidence. Tomorrow the convict would be booked and put into lock down, awaiting a trial that had to be open and shut. He sat back__in his chair. No, guess again, it was not the case that had kept him there, deep in thought, even though the preliminary paperwork was done. It was Jordan, as usual… but Woody had felt something different, something he had suspected but never realised before. _

_He felt like his heart was going to explode, he couldn't stop thinking about her, not since the kiss – he had seen the way she had looked at him, in that moment he had been able to read her like a book. Felt her gently lean into him for a hug under The Sign… Her actions and heart spoke to Woody, her eyes told Woody what she was feeling even if Jordan didn't: _

" _I feel something for you, it's strong but I'm terrified. Just don't go, let's stay here, just for a while." _

_Then, in a moment of clarity, Woody knew exactly what he had to say, she was running from him, but not for the reason Woody thought before… He would ask her, just one second. If he could catch her in an unguarded moment she would stop running for good… this week, he'd ask her. This time that wall would be blasted into oblivion. One Question, that's it._

_Woody rose, took his coat and slipped silently out of the office._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jordan wondered down the hall of the morgue, busy as usual. People were absorbed in their work. The dark-haired ME was smiling to herself, nope she wasn't going to admit it BUT… She actually had felt safe as she nuzzled into Woody's shoulder in California, so romantic, every woman's dream to cuddle a hunk like Woody under the Hollywood sign, but no… She had to be terrified and unable to relax, fully knowing she wouldn't wake up next to him because intimacy was her big fear. She had hidden her emotions, so why was it different this time? Still, Woody was there, he would probably stick around even if they didn't end up together, there was no pressure… That was great; she could love him from a far…_

Then she saw him.

That hurt… Wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would. He was walking along, he was the same happy-go-lucky farmboy she had always known, but something was different – he was calm, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Damn." She thought.

The idea of putting the wall back up must have sat well with him. The "one-for-the-road kiss" was enough.

So, that was it, he'd agreed with her more than she thought he would.

There eyes met, afraid that her heart was clearly seen through her eyes to her soul, she looked down, the wall up, but she hadn't really kept it there. She glanced back up to look at him again.

There it was, all the confirmation Woody needed. It would work.

When he smiled a good morning that broke Jordan's heart, she turned abruptly and opened the door to autopsy one. That was where she was supposed to be anyway. The clinical coolness that was in the room was comfort, familiarity of facts and science filling her senses as she walked towards the draw to set-up for the body that was coming in with Bug and Nigel. Thorough and methodical thinking grounded her as she set out all they would need.

Need. Woody, she needed him and now it may be too late. She sighed, gathered herself together, and let science take over her brain as she started to go through the evidence from her current case.

Meanwhile, Woody stood in the hallway, aching for Jordan, the relief that his being right about what Jordan was feeling, long gone from his mind. Now he was hurting for her – he could see that the internal battle she was having with herself as she stood in the hallway was torment; and seeing him made it worse. That would change, and as soon as he could get her alone.

Right now, Peter was in trace with Jane Doe and he had her identity.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Late, as usual Jordan was still up… Alone, as usual but guess she'd made her bed there – everyone always left the morgue by that time – well… Nigel was somewhere, but he was absorbed by something on the net. Jordan was shifting through the police files she had bribed a certain detective to get for her. So apart from Nigel checking in on her occasionally knowing something wasn't right – she had her office to herself. She had barely seen that certain detective during the case – her own doing, she'd been determined to see him on her terms and was avoiding him. She dosed off in her chair like she sometimes did…

She woke with a start, if she had been awake she would have known it was him that had woken her, and would have seen _him_ sneak in and sit down. She blinked and shook her head, words and a familiar melody line started to run through her sub-conscious mind,

"_Say anything but don't say goodbye… Didn't mean to treat you bad… Didn't know just what I had… Now I do… And don't it make my brown eyes blue!"_

Jordan groaned, 'not that song I will not let that song haunt me, well, anymore!' Sitting up in her chair, she gathered herself together, she did like Woody, cared for him more than he could know right now. It wasn't fair on him to open up to a relationship only to break his heart when it all came crashing down… No one would ever…

NEVER would anyone ever know that she was singing, no thinking about the lyrics to _that_ song - No way would she, Jordan Cavanaugh let that song be her emotional vehicle for the evening – un-huh… She was strong and didn't need to resort to that – so naturally that wall went back up, she wasn't thinking about Woody anymore, well not much… Ever again, she closed her eyes, not now.

She was just about to get up to retrieve some evidence from the locker when Woody sat forward and turned on the light.

"God Woody!" she practically yelped, obviously jumpin' out her skin.

Woody smiled slightly, amused: unguarded she was; before she could say anything else he said,

"What are you running from Jordan?"…

"What are you doing Woody?" Jordan was dazed – not only by the question, but by his presence in her office.

Woody persisted, "You heard me Jo, what is it?"

Jordan bit back tears.

He had hit a nerve… Ironic really, she'd been running from something her whole life, and not only from relationships. Ghosts from her past, a certain murderer, herself, so many other things she couldn't really put her finger on in that moment. Woody had dug deeper than even he had realised, although he sensed something deeper was going on in her mind, wow… this was not exactly what he had expected. Did he bite off more than he could chew?

"I'm not going anywhere Jordan, tell me…" he quietly settled back onto the couch. Hoping his relaxed stance would invite Jordan to open up as well. He would keep this as simple as he could to keep her emotions cradled.

When he saw she was frozen in place as she fought to keep her emotions in check and keep that wall up, he put his hand on the couch next to him, motioning her to sit.

Jordan relented and moved wordlessly to the couch, touched that Woody had been this insightful, not quite believing she was doing this, and even more surprised that she was completely calm all of a sudden. The threatening tears were gone.

"I don't know what you want me to say Woody," she said honestly.

"It's not what I want you to say that matters… I need an answer Jo."

"Damn you farmboy," it was more of a fond reply, she wasn't angry, more like she was amazed that she actually wanted to tell him…

"I guess I run from relationships…"

"Yes, too general… Why from me?" Woody's eyes were earnest, but firm and gentle at the same time.

"I'm not running fro…" Woody's gaze remained steady. It was obvious why.

"You're not letting me back up out of this are you" her eyes ran up and down Woody's face as she was resigned to the fact Woody wasn't going anywhere until he found out the truth, she'd seen him with suspects.

"Woody…" Jordan started to speak but was cut off…

"No Jordan listen, the wall is not going back up, at least not from my end – do what you want, just realise what you say from here out could potentially hurt." Woody was solid, firm in his state of vulnerability - that seemed so appealing to Jordan, safe. She was so close to revealing her feelings as there eyes met but it was too late.

Woody had laid his heart on the line, but little did Jordan know there was no way that he was taking it back. He forcibly held that wall down, and he wasn't about to let it go up again on his side.

Even if it meant he could get hurt.

There was the farmboy she had seen in the desert. Damn.

Their eyes met again. "Woody I'm not ready to say what you want me to say."

Hit one, Woody refused to break.

"I think you can see how I feel Jo, it's not going to change. I'll be called crazy, you can hurt me all you want, I'm putting myself on the line here."

The silence after Woody said that line was hit two. Jordan was stunned Woody lost the battle, but was on track to winning the war.

"I'll take that, you're not ready." Woody was exposed now and Jordan could see the hope tinged with hurt in Woody's face. He was serious. He turned to go.

"Woody wait…" Jordan said, not sure what to do as she hadn't been in that position before with other men – her heart wanted to return the love that man, in this case Woody, was trying to give her as he turned to leave. Actually she didn't think any man had loved her that much.

Too late, the wall was now well and truly back up for Jordan, words wouldn't come. Woody looked back, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"For the day I can, because I…" the words caught in her throat but Woody could see what she meant. He understood what she was trying to say – she had too many issues to sort through, she was complicated, so wasn't ready to open up to him… But he was hurting and had baggage too, and right now neither of them could pull the other out from the hell of their pasts.

"I'm a patient man Jordan."

That was it. He disappeared down the hall, the wall still down. He was hurting, but calm and collected at the same time.

He left Jordan, with a whole lot to think about, and a lot to digest. The realisation that Woody wasn't about to take that wall down, and was willing to leave his heart exposed. He was leading by example.

Something even more unbelievable - he'd wait for her?

Suddenly that evidence from the locker didn't seem that important to her anymore.


	2. Laughter and Capacity to Love

**Disclaimer: I've used a phrase from **_**the **_**episode. But I don't own it or them.**

**Double Disclaimer: I don't speak Spanish; I owe all the translation to the lovely Aurora. Thank you, I love the way it authenticates the entire thing. You are the best Mex.**

**Thank you: Mex and Amelie for your kind reviews and encouragement I am honoured to have you beta-ing for my two stories xxx.**

**Laughter and Capacity to Love**

Bug and Jordan walked down the hall, talking in low tones occasionally glancing around mischievously. Up to something, and un-characteristic for this pair, they were suppressing a giggle. They stopped abruptly, but for two different reasons when the bumped into Woody about to head out of the morgue for a pick up – just the ME's he'd been looking for…

"Aaa-Ha!" He said and stopped when he saw the two said ME's looking decidedly guilty – Jordan her usual wall up self, and not showing any emotion after their conversation last night.

"Just the people I was looking for… they said you were called out on a pick up…" his tone suspicious, the line was delivered slowly. He had most definitely caught these two up to no good; he had seen them jump when he surprised them with the sudden on-slaught.

"Yeah well we're on our way," said Jordan, using some slight of hand to pass the paper she was holding to Bug behind her back. She bit back the giggle that threatened to escape…

The handwork didn't escape Woody's attention and he asked, "So, what is this?" he quipped. Trying to sound as professional as he could after having taken in the amusing picture that was in front of him. Bug showed shear terror at being found out, wide eyed, while Jordan, well, she had quit trying to hold back that smile of hers.

'Damn the woman,' Woody thought. That smile did it for him every time.

"Well…" Bug started, not wanting to tell a lie, but not exactly wanting to tell the truth either…

"It's a photo." Jordan interrupted quickly, a glint lighting up her eyes at the little revealing of that truth.

Woody rolled his eyes and snatched the sheet of paper smartly out of Bug's hands – reflexes were way too slow to stop Woody fast ones, poor Bug. Woody started walking down the hallway in long swooping strides that only his six foot frame could achieve, heading towards the break room with the offending paper and looked down at it…

He paused just as he was about to open the door, puzzled.

"So what's the big idea guys, I don't even know who she is…" at this point Bug and Jordan had practically slammed into Woody's stationary body – it had taken all they could to keep up with the man and a frantic dash had taken place to stop Woody from showing the photo to anyone, and they wanted to get it away from him as soon as possible. This was their scam and they weren't going to let anyone else in on it.

Bug and Jordan glanced at each other, then simultaneously grabbed one of Woody's arms and pulled Woody through the door between them, ending up in the empty break room. A little fact that made them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you like the dress Woody?" Jordan asked.

"What… you mean on you?" he smiled innocently at her, puppy-dog style – just the eyes would do it.

Blindsided. Her mouth was agape. She closed it and glared at him, holding back a smile. She followed with an abrupt, "No, it's Nigel's". She continued to stare him down.

Jordan's matter of fact statement was followed by a pause, then un-abashed laughter from the males in the room, and pretty soon she forgot the frustration she felt at Woody for so openly flirting with her in front of Bug and she smiled and laughed out loud at her own wording, clearly she hadn't thought those words through the whole way.

Bug was the first of the three to start talking some sense, "No, Nigel designed it." he said between residual laughter, "long time hobby. This photo is of one of his models we see her in here from time to time."

There was a comfortable silence as the laughter settled amongst the three.

Woody's eyes narrowed, "So why do you have it then?" he asked, eyeing the pair out as if they were two twins caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Well Bug found it on Nige's computer"

"… and Jordan found me on Nigel's computer as I opened the file…" Bug admitted.

"Nigel's Photoshop is the best software for the sort of thing we were talking about and… well…" Jordan stalled a moment.

Bug sighed, Jordan on the other hand decided to stop dragging the whole thing out and told it like it was, "We want to create a photo of a squirrel with Nigel's head wearing this very red, very feminine dress… and stick it up on the notice board!"

The squirrel would remind Nige of home. That would sort of represent Nigel! That was their logic anyway.

Woody shook his head, amused and was about to return with the fact that he didn't approve when Garret barged in, obviously distressed, walking briskly. "I thought you three were on an important call. They need you so move."

"God Garret, chill dispatch doesn't call us if it's high profile, what's going on?" Jordan said, trying to work out what was happening. Dispatch made the call – everything was fairly routine, wasn't it?

"It's not high profile Jordan in fact the FBI have asked that we keep this low key." All three of the surrounding state employees groaned… they didn't want to deal with the feds, ever or as little as possible.

"What's going on Doctor Macy?" Woody asked, alarmed and suddenly very business like.

"The feds think it's a smuggling ring – and an international one at that. It's in our jurisdiction right now but Renee's been informed that she is on stand-by… If the evidence we get from this murder points oversees or to Washington then we have to hand this over to the feds."

Woody shook his head as he paced towards the door, "Already gone, damn, as if a dead child isn't bad enough." He stepped out into the hallway and made his way out of the morgue.

The stillness and tension in the room was palpable, and opposite to the mood Dr. M had walked in on.

"I'll drive." Jordan said. The focused professionalism returning to her features as she grabbed her keys out of her jeans pocket, already halfway out the door.

Bug and Garret looked at each other, this was going to be fun. Bug turned to follow Jordan to the van.

***********************************************************************************

"Woody!" Bug called from the morgue van. He made a beeline for Woody, as Jordan paused to speak to an officer and flash her badge. After a few words, she indicated at the same time that Bug was from the morgue as well. The officer was sombre, something was very wrong with this case – a seasoned veteran was feeling the grief.

Jordan glanced around. No feds yet, odd. They were on stand by though. Maybe she'd try call Haley later, she thought.

Woody lifted his hand and politely excused himself from the two people he was talking to… He made his way over to Jordan and Bug. As they got closer Jordan noticed a few tell-tail signs that Woody was already weary from the sordid crime.

She gave a small, and what she hoped was a comforting smile as they met. "What have we got Woods?" For a second Woody was silent.

"Pablo Martinez, Hispanic… Was uh, 7 years old and found in the alleyway behind this restaurant (signals towards the building) down THAT alleyway."

Woody couldn't continue, there was something about this case that was getting to him… Jordan noticed this just as he was about to look down; in that moment it was as if it was just the two of them at that crime scene. Bug looked on; slightly puzzled – silence between them again, though this time he actually noticed something was being said in the silence. Had the same thing happened earlier?

"Common Woodrow let's get this over with…"

"Wait… Jo, they mainly speak Spanish. Would you mind translating for us? I think they'd be more at ease." He gestured towards the couple he'd been trying to talk to before.

Jordan found herself drawn to the familiarity in Woody's voice as he addressed her.

"Let me get the crime scene processed Woody, get him transported back. Then we'll talk to the parents together."

Woody led the way to the crime scene. They stopped for a second and looked back, the parents had been taken to the squad car and a police officer was trying to comfort them.

"Let's get moving." Woody said quickly. Jordan saw apprehension in Woody's eyes.

"Seems as if he wasn't killed here the only blood is on the boy, that's where you come in." Woody turned and headed to the alleyway.

'Pull yourself together Cavanaugh he's trying to do his job, so should you' she chided herself.

Woody was a professional, and yet, he stopped again a few strides short of reaching the alley. He turned to see Mr. and Mrs Martinez, battling with broken English. Jordan followed his gaze and nodded.

"Do you mind going ahead Bug?" she asked, putting her hand on Bug's arm. She would calm them and join Bug and Woody later on.

"Do what you have to do, Jordan," he said. He was careful to speak in low tones out of respect for the parents. Jordan turned to go back up the alley.

As Bug and Woody walked down the alleyway the reality and depth of this crime was beginning to set in… This was a small child, he was innocent and they were going to fight this the whole way. Their focus showed as they drew nearer to the body. Bug was silently following Woody.

They made their way down the side street. It was eerily quiet, and being in an up-market part of town the sterile-looking pavement made it cold, almost clinically so. Woody shivered, even though it was summer.

The only ones there were a few seasoned police officers and one experienced one – the only two non-uniforms were the parents. The officers had been instructed to keep people well away.

As they got closer Woody froze. Bug stopped beside Woody and looked at him. He patted his back and took the lead; the little body came into view.

Soundless, still, a seven year old should be playing and dirtying their brand new trainers. Tearing holes in the knees of their jeans. Not lying motionless, his own blood covering his clothes.

Bug made his way to Pablo Martinez and knelt beside him. Examining the body, he would stay focused although his heart was breaking. This was going to be a long case.

"Ok. Judging by the rigor I'd say he's been dead about 24 hours, Woody. Gunshot wound to the head. Position of the bullet on the forehead suggests execution style, will have to get him back to the morgue to be able to tell that exactly. His height and teeth suggest he's around six or seven years old…" Bug spoke clearly, deliberately. Making sure his work was thorough. This child, no matter how small, was going to get the respect he deserved in this horrific incident. Woody took in every word.

***********************************************************************************

Jordan walked to the parents. They were quietly sitting together in the squad car, numb and occasionally speaking in hushed tones to one another. They were tired from the efforts they had made to explain their story, and their pain in a foreign language.

Jordan approached them, "Señor. Martinez? " The man looked up as he heard his name with some semblance of his native tongue, a tinge of hope crossing his face that someone would understand.

"Soy la Doctora Cavanaugh… estoy aquí para averiguar lo que pasó con su hijo."

Jordan comfortingly offered her hand to Mr Martinez. Speaking in Spanish now, she explained who she was, and that she was here to help find out what happened to their son. Her face had become soft and compassionate and a glimpse of the heart of this woman came out.

Woody silently looked on from afar. Still concentrating on what Bug was telling him, he processed the information carefully. However part of him saw a glimpse of what he'd seen in the desert – Jordan wanted to know what was hurting the person she was talking to. He'd seen her like that with him – in the desert as he told her about the "chubby little kid from Kewaunee", how he wanted to portray a new image. He had seen the questions in her eyes – that meant she cared. Here she was caring again. This woman had the capacity to love – and to love him too. He would open her eyes to that.

***********************************************************************************

They were alone in trace, nothing different about it right? Jordan was working, being thorough. Woody was looking on asking necessary questions with as much intent as ever. As Jordan turned to see Woody's strong frame next to her…

"Got somewhere you need to be – don't think I will have much for you just yet." She froze as Woody took another step towards her, feeling slightly intoxicated by his close proximity… she paused, not entirely sure if she wanted to protest, but the wall was there, so she did.

"Ever wondered how close is too close, Detective?" she stressed the last word and brushed past him abruptly. Woody's shoulder bent to the side.

He watched Jordan wonder over to the mass spectrometer… "Come on, Jordan. I'm here to work, and both you and I know that. What have you got so far?"

Jordan's head snapped up. What was wrong with her, of course, Woody had always stood pretty close when they looked at stuff. She took in Woody's face, it told her everything – his defences were still down, he was serious last night. What she said about being too close had hit a soft patch and her formality had given Woody a nasty nock. She shook her head, she was the one making nasty personal digs and Woody was the one being focused, not like her, what was Woody doing to her?

"I'll have the preliminary report rushed through for you Woody, you'll have it before the end of the day."

Woody nodded, satisfied that Jordan was just deeply involved in the job… That the personal dig had in fact been a result of her being focused, and had lots of things on her mind, not just their encounter last night.

"Jo when you've finished in trace, do you mind heading down to the precinct. We need you there… Seems the Martinez family took a shining to you Doctor." His tone was light, but he meant it. Jordan speaking to them in their native tongue had meant a lot. They could speak a little English but when you are recovering from such a tragic incident it was a comfort not to have to strain to remember the English word for something.

As Woody was walking out Jordan called to him, "Hey Woods," he glanced over at her…

'Say something Jordan,' she thought. Her mind ran through the intoxicating feelings suddenly surfacing.

'Tell them I'm already taken.' (Woody had said they'd taken a shining to her!)

'Do you need me or do they?' (Woody said 'we')

'What's on your mind Farmboy? Your already getting too close to this case', that was her final thought. It was true, and she saw it in his eyes as he spoke about the case – it was "the Martinez family not the victim's parents". She smiled, almost shyly as far as Jordan went, so many things she wanted to say…but stopped herself abruptly. Nope, not saying any of that out loud.

Jordan shook her head – don't do it Jordan Cavanaugh you're going to hurt him, stop right now… She was not about to let the wall down – tomorrow she would be totally professional. So she compromised with,

"Just… Be careful ok."

He nodded. Jordan felt like she was going to melt right there and then because she wanted to ask what was wrong. Something was, she could see it in his face.

He walked away.

She shook her head again, totally frustrated with herself now. She wanted to scream, she wanted to growl – mostly she just wanted to run after him but she stopped herself… She had a feeling she had time. Woody was waiting. If this case was getting to him, then maybe she could find the courage to as well.

Across the room, our resident criminologist fondly looked on – he had seen the final glances shared between his two friends. Heard Jordan requesting that he'd be careful. He announced his presence after Woody had gone and smiled knowingly as Jordan jumped at his sudden appearance. Something was brewing, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something had changed.


	3. Sepia Tones and Whiskey'd Dreams

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them and William Goldman and Bloomsbury Publishing own the reference to The Princess Bride in this. Oh wait I do own the "upper-class woman" in Garret's mind… HA-HA :-)

Thank you Aurora, for setting me back on track, Love Kat x

**Sepia Tones and Whiskey'd Dreams **

The atmosphere is hazy, yet vivid, and surreal. It's almost as if you are running through a sepia photograph. Suddenly your brain snaps into gear, and everything is back to technicolour… it's the same as if you woke up in the morning to find snow, a sudden change in the surrounding environment.

Who are you running from? You are terrified, and your heart beats so hard that it hurts and echoes through your entire being. Why are you not going as far as you usually do; and why are your steps so short?

Your legs begin to get tired, like jelly and yet you keep moving, you run up the side of a house and hide behind a bush. It's dusty, and warm, you wipe your brow and are horrified when you realise your hand is small, no bigger than an orange.

You look down and see your whole body is small – the size of a six year old, or maybe younger. The run down house comes viciously alive as the back door bursts open and two men with guns come out, speaking in an accent you do not know, the language you know only a little of.

"Don't hurt the kid, he knows too much but he can't get away from us"

Another man nods and you get a glimpse of worry in his eyes, but there's something else. Menacing, threatening. You back further into the bush as heavy boots on soft ground spread out around the area. You have a feeling they are looking for you. You know them but you have no idea how…

_Flashbacks to a room: there is a centre table with phones and computers. Men standing around talking, in a frenzy, to one another. They are __speaking of details you know only too well – and yet you don't know the words._

… Meanwhile, back outside you start to tremble, he's found you. He menacingly reaches out in one swift motion…

Woody bolts up in bed. Nightmare, it was too vivid for his liking. Too close to home, and he didn't know why. To his disdain he realised the little boy running was Pablo. He was trembling; this case was weighing heavily on his mind. It had only just started and already, he wanted to nail the creep who hurt so many by killing this child. If it was a smuggling ring then they're maybe more.

'Bastards' he thought. Most of all he wanted to shield the family from the hurt they were going through…

He kept seeing his dad's face in his mind's eye as well. Strained, tired, as if Hoyt Senior was trying to protect him and solve the case with him. He thought of Jordan and Max, role-playing, 'the game'; and he wondered what it would be like to have his dad here…

Discussing a case over a cold beer at the Pogue, his Dad being his support base when things started to get to him. A father figure to confide in… that was it – he had to seek solace somewhere – he was soaking up so much emotion during the day, he needed a sounding board, someone who was objective that could take him through his own feelings.

He rose and went into the bathroom, finding some comfort from the feeling of cool water against his face. Jordan, he just wanted to hold her right now, that was it – she didn't even have to tell him anything. Just her, the presence she had, and calm mind frame he'd felt when he was with her. He looked into the mirror above the sink. He wanted to see her. But he didn't want to push her yet… though her seeing this side might encourage her to open up a little. He turned from the sink, resolved. He was going to see her…

__________________________________________________________________

Garret, jazz playing, we see him quietly lift a glass of whiskey to his lips… Savouring the bouquet as it slips down his throat. There could almost be a feminine figure waiting outside the door for a private investigator the way the atmosphere has set inside his office.

_Suddenly it is not an office in a morgue but a glorified version of yesteryear, of a strange alternate universe as we see the man who liked to write stories and play the gramophone as he sat at his type-writer, only to be disturbed as some upper-class woman, glamorous and smoking a long, elegant pipe came in to pay him to investigate her cheating husband. The faux-fur of her coat gently brushing against a delicately rouged face with bright red lip-stick. It's as if the fur is cradling her visage as water carries a boat on a lake._

Garret smiled to himself, amused at the bubble he had suddenly created for himself through the words of fiction; and all because of the atmosphere in the room. He put the glass down and walked over to his old-style gramophone, and began browsing through his collection of records, stopping to read one of them.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Woody, striding out, heading in a direction he so often did – Cavanaugh's office. Garret shook his head, déjà vu! It was late and he should be heading home. He'd had enough of this case, being at the morgue worrying about keeping Renee at bay for as much as he possibly could. Damn Feds, he thought.

He looked up one last time, Woody was standing at Jordan's closed office door. Her blinds were down, but both Garret and Woody knew she was inside. 'Poor kid', Garret thought, it had been obvious today that Woody was in love, or at the very least, infatuated with the ME; despite the way they had been so focused on the case. If he could put a bomb inside of Woody and get him to step up more, he'd be really good for Jordan.

He quietly approached Woody, noticing that he was looking completely drained. He hadn't seen Woody with the parents; or spoken to either Jordan or Bug, so he wasn't aware that there was something in this case that was drawing Woody in – and too close to it.

"She's there Woody," Garret said quietly.

"Yeah…" Woody replied, slightly startled by Garret's appearance.

"Go to her, I have a feeling you need her more than anyone could tell right now." Garret's eyes were filled with wisdom.

Woody looked at him, feeling the comfort that wisdom brings, and drawn to Garret's insightful words. Yes, he didn't know why Woody needed her, or that he was hurting for the Martinez family. But Garret's sensing the confusion he felt was somehow creating clarity.

Woody nodded, gratitude in his features, and opened the door.

As Woody closed it behind himself, Garret turned to leave. He would give the two people under his care the privacy they needed right now. He was going home.

__________________________________________________________________

"Jordan…" Woody felt himself break at seeing her. It was what he had needed but he had no idea how much until he saw her.

"Woody?!" she wasn't going to admit how pleased she was that he was here. But she was surprised.

"You should be at home sleeping; you don't get enough of it as it is…" she said firmly.

She got up and stretched, she'd been working hard to get things ready: she had scheduled the autopsy for first thing; and so she could focus on Pablo Martinez, she had been doing the paperwork for her other cases to keep things as clutter free as possible.

Why was she doing that? She hated paperwork… she stopped her chain of thought when she saw Woody collapse on the couch, and a familiar fear crept in. This was combined with her fighting back her urge to run to the back burner.

What was wrong? He looked drained, emotions running loose. Who was this man? Not the happy-go-lucky Farmboy she knew. He was showing her a new side of him – that side that hurt. No walls, none.

She sighed, feeling a little numb, and made her way over to the couch. Strange, she had been through the very same motion a little over 24 hours ago; yet the previous time had been to seek comfort from her own confusion. Here she was seeking what it was that was confusing Woody? Inconceivable! She smiled as a certain shrink came to mind at that little word, and even more when a certain book came to her memory… This man was doing something to her, and she wasn't prepared to trust that totally, not yet anyway.

At any rate – Woody needed her comfort, not her emotions running a-muck. She sat next to him, and tentatively put her hand on his back. The contact seemed to comfort both of them – Jordan's nerves, and on Woody's side he felt himself relaxing, at least physically.

They sat, a few minutes, Jordan rubbing his back in small circles. Woody had his face in his hands. Rubbing his eyes from time to time. Minutes passed and he quietly sat up and lay back in the couch, turning to face the woman he wanted so much. The shared a smile, and Jordan lay back next to him, leaving a small distance between them. That wall again.

Jordan lay looking up at the ceiling. She was soaking in all she could, the intimacy but without the implication of having to look at him. It felt safer that way, but she still felt her heart tugging at her – it's Woody, look at him, he's in distress and seeking help from you. Just listen.

Woody reached out and gently ran his hand down her hand and held it. Jordan took in a deep breath; nope fight it, she thought. She intertwined her fingers with his. She still didn't lift her eyes to his though, too personnel – to let him see what was there - What was in her soul.

Woody shifted and lay back next to her. There hands still clasped, both desperate to keep holding on – Jordan fighting to start taking the wall down, and Woody finding the comfort he'd been seeking all night. To calm the tension Jordan turned slightly to feel his arm against her cheek, and she began to relax into him.

The stress of the case, their emotions and feelings, and their hearts breaking for the Martinez family – that all started to ease, just in this moment. That may have been what brought them to such a vulnerable place – Jordan's past and Woody's orphaned childhood resurfacing at the horror of the case. But either way, comfort was what they felt as they held hands on Jordan's couch in her office.

Jordan nuzzled deeper into Woody's shoulder. Tears threatened but she pushed those away. This case was getting to him, yet here she was, closing in. The wall was up again, but she was closer. The wall had shifted, it may have been millimetres, but that felt like miles to her. It was frightening.

The feeling of another human being and the stillness of the morgue was reassuring somehow. Silence took them, and soon they were both sleeping soundly.


	4. Blurred Lines and Fading Facemasks

**Disclmaimer: I don't own anything, can't even claim to own the Jane Doe! All scientific things, save the endoscope was googled and gotten off the same website as the blog. ****Aaah wait! I do own a character in this keep reading to find out! ;-)**

**I don't know about human endoscopes, so what is in here is prior knowledge based on schooling and some experience. Though I don't know about digital endoscopes either, so if anyone has any juicy tit bits for me please send me a message! Anything wrong feel free to tell me, no flames please! Love you all.**

**Mexwojo, you are a legend, gracias por tu ayuda! ( I really need to learn another phrase for that now! ********)**

**Blurred Lines and Fading Facemasks**

Nigel, careful, never the one to break the code of conduct; and definitely never one to splurge the way Jordan did… NOT. He eyed the Jane Doe in front of him: she seemed so different to the others, and she had the look of a lonely woman, yet to see the rough side of life.

He pulled the transparent facemask back down over his face; and he quietly leaned forward to take a dental impression. He slowly worked his way through the list: sample of her blood, swabs and lifting of a sample using tape. He got fingerprints from her, and handprints. He took photographs; he did all he had to, except he couldn't bring himself to set up the rape kit. He didn't think it was necessary.

Find out who she is first, he thought. Then I'll do all the other necessary procedures. He didn't think he'd need to – just identify her, find out how she died.

'I don't want to stain such a maiden', he thought, his romantic English roots showing through. Chivalry is not dead.

The door bursts open, "Oh, Nigel… I thought Pablo might still be in here. Is Jordan in autopsy?"

"Yeah, Autopsy 2 Woodrow. She pulled a few strings to get this case pushed forward. You're doing something right." Nigel winked at Woody and smiled.

Woody paused, not sure how to take that, but smiled at Nige. What's not to like? He was a good guy, with a big heart along with all those quirks…

Woody smiled, "You mean she barged in like a bull in a china shop?"

Nigel returned the smile, knowingly, that was more like what had happened.

"Thanks Nige," meaning thank you for the facts: Jordan was in Autopsy 2, as was Pablo Martinez; but Woody found his mind lingering more on the fact that maybe, Jordan was trying for him – he was keeping up his end of the deal, so she was trying to as well.

He saw little things – the "be careful" warning she'd given him yesterday, the reaction to his flirting, the way she'd gently ran her fingers across his as they walked to the station together to see the Martinez family, helped them as they gave their statements. But most of all, what took his breath away the most was the way she had treated the Martinez couple. She had spoken to them in such a way that showed a balanced amount of empathy, professionalism and compassion. It was sitting there, watching her help them fill out the statements, that he knew. He was in love with this woman.

_________________________________________________________________

Woody smiled, blinking as his flashback ended, savouring the feelings it brought to the surface; and looking down, he walked through the door to the autopsy room. By closing them, he was attempting to save the warm spark in his eyes for the woman he knew was there. That telltale glint that said I am a fool in-love.

Jordan looked up and smiled slightly, she was standing opposite Bug and didn't want to give anything away, if she could help it, but found her resolve slipping when she saw the blue-eyed wonder boy.

"Late again Woods? What are we gonna do with ya…"

She immediately looked down. She had fooled Bug, just; but the look wasn't lost on Woody. She'd seen how he was looking at her as well, and it was why she stopped mid-sentence. That look had just sharply sparked a chip off the old wall.

Woody pushed professionalism to the fore, he wasn't about to let this creep get away with what he did. "What do we have Jordan?"

"It's looking just as Bug thought, Woody," Jordan said calmly, composure restored as science came through for her again. She appreciated what Woody had just done as well – redirected his feelings; and focused on the case.

"Gunshot wound to the head, execution position is accurate." Bug helped with the details.

"Just spoke to Nige, thanks for pushing this through, means a lot." Jordan almost dropped the endoscope and knocked over the screen. He'd talked to Nigel too? What did Nige say to Woody?

"The guy who did this is going down, and what's more I think the FBI might be coming in earlier. Renee's getting desperate, I don't know but…" Woody couldn't finish.

Jordan interrupted with, "Agent Haley informed me that 'the guy' in charge of the operation is of Dutch descent, didn't say specifically where; he may not have been from the Netherlands."

"How did he know to inform you, Jordan?" Woody rubbed his hand over his eyes, what had she done this time, this couldn't be good; and why were they contacting the morgue already?

He needed this like a hole in the head. If Jordan had already stormed the FBI with one of her tirades then this could get very complicated very fast.

"It's ok, Woody; I know him from a previous case" Jordan slowly eased the endoscope down Pablo's throat carefully. Woody raised an eyebrow at her, why? Why had Agent so-and-so informed HER again? Tell me, now!

"Wait, Jordan. Aren't you doing an internal exam? I thought that was part of trace. What's happening?" Woody observed.

Jordan smiled, impressed; and forced down the sudden pride that she felt welling up inside of her. "Yeah Woods we are. I want to be thorough and get one last look before I open Pablo up, because he was young the tissue was flexible, less so now cause he's dead, but I do want a good visual so I'm totally prepared when I go in." She explained.

"… and besides Woodrow, our dear Nigel wants us to try out his new toy!" Bug chimed in, with his best impersonation voice of Mr. Nigel Townsend.

"Hey Bug did you notice that before?" Jordan stopped rather suddenly. Bug immediately studied the screen closer, serious now. Reaching for the digital camera as he did so. His mind was officially off stand-by mode.

"The shape of his heart. Doesn't that suggest cardiac arrest pre-mortem?" Jordan was bouncing ideas off Bug now.

Bug paused to move towards the digital camera, yes, it did suggest that; and he needed to get a photo for evidence. Hard copy, as well as prints from the endoscope's screen – it wouldn't be admissible in court yet. That was how Jordan liked it anyway, multiples of everything. Once the autopsy was finished it would give the new piece of equipment some credibility if they got photos of it in use.

"Please explain." Woody cut in, frustrated, and confused now. What was it with scientists and spontaneous thinking and motion when it came to theories?

"Woody you see the shape of the heart?" Jordan asked as Bug turned the screen hooked up to the endoscope towards Woody.

"Well if Pablo had died from a bullet to the head, then the heart would have slowed down gradually as he bled out. This shape suggests the heart stopped beating before he was shot. We are going to need a warrant to get his medical records." Jordan finished off her original thought.

"Great, paperwork! We now have a new lead though. Jordan, Bug – keep this thing moving. I want this bastard's head on a platter, now." He shook his head and stormed out of autopsy.

__________________________________________________________________

'Damn it,' Woody thought, his heart and his head aching from the fresh revelation that the boy may have been sick, and also from the other little detail. That Jordan knew this FBI agent beforehand. He shook his head, he knew just what Jordan would say: he was jealous.

He smiled, he wouldn't hear the end of this if she knew, and he was being paranoid. Right now he knew how to get this guy, it was a matter of time once they had ballistics on the go.

Medical records, 'Focus Woody' was all he could think now.

__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in autopsy, Jordan and Bug exchanged worried glances. "Has Nige run ballistics on this yet?" Jordan queried.

"Last I checked he was checking over things for me, helpful as he is. Think the unknown photo worked to my advantage there. You know picturing him in that dress makes it easier to take advantage of his good-nature?" Bug chimed that in at the end, attempting to ease the tense atmosphere in the room.

Jordan smiled, appreciating the slight comic relief Bug brought, and she loved him for it.

"Why Bug that isn't very nice…" she teased.

"Well, he is my mate it's not like I'd have asked him if I knew it was a stretch besides this case is getting more complicated by the…"

"Yeah it's ok, I know. It's a relief to know he's in control of this."

__________________________________________________________________

(Enter DA Renee Walcott, stage left!)

Renee was agitated. She lifted her hand to her head and massaged her pulse points.

"Look Haley, I don't know what Jordan has given away about the case but… oh, no that's alright. Yeah, well we've been on-track so far she's worked hard from what Hoyt keeps telling me… yes I know the autopsy was scheduled for this morning but I thought not until, she didn't say it was so early." At this point she closes her eyes, Jordan's efforts suddenly dawning on her, she would thank her later right now Jordan's loose-canon ways were wearing her down. Woody's shooting a man in LA was bubbling to the surface.

" Yeah she did say it was first thing, I had no idea it would be seven thirty. Haley look if you want in now, it's just you there's no evidence pointing to Huisman…" her eyes gradually flashed open as Woody gently knocked on her door.

As Renee waved him into her office, he quietly slipped in and settled in the chair opposite Renee's. Yes, he _had_ heard most of the exchange, yet didn't let on that he had, he wasn't usually one to eaves drop on the ferocious District Attorney, he valued his cute little Wisconsin head too much for that.

"Fine Haley I'll set up the meeting but it'll be no earlier than tomorrow, and only with you and your partner it's not time to bring in the big guns and you aren't one of them, despite what you may think… (She shook her head, slightly amused)… I'll see you in the morning. I'll email you with the times and keep it quiet we don't want the press hanging around." Renee put the phone down abruptly and looked to where the detective was sitting.

She noticed his dejected look, what was up with him? Jordan, as usual, probably; she'd heard it through the grapevine, he was running circles around her – the case was getting the voice for the dead stirred up, which always got Hoyt twisted into knots.

"What's happening Hoyt?" She asked, she needed to know what was happening in the Martinez autopsy, and soon.

"A new lead Renee, we need a warrant for Martinez's medical records asap." Woody shot this directly at the jugular, his assertiveness up a notch since the last time they spoke.

"Come on Woody I'll need more than that to go to the judge with. Details? You are the one in and out of the morgue, not me."

"They've been doing an internal examination again, Renee. Jordan and Bug reckon that the heart shape suggests that Pablo was dead before the gun was shot. That's the gist of it can you go to the judge with that?" he explained the evidence as carefully as he could, his mind working to recite all he had learned like a sponge releasing water. It's been said already, the guy's head on a platter was the target here.

Renee nodded; this was looking like a feasible option. "Ok Hoyt. Bring me a hard copy of that evidence; I'll get on the phone to the judge. We're going to need the name of the hospital and the doctor before we can get a warrant, but a heads up to the judge on what is going on will do us good."

Woody was on his feet heading for the door already…

"Hoyt please keep her in check. I know she's been on a case with this Agent before but that doesn't mean she gets liberties when it comes to procedure."

"Jordan's a professional, Ms Walcott, she knows what she's doing." Woody couldn't resist saying this. He sometimes didn't like the way people thought Jordan compromised for cases – well, she did mostly, but when she was following her gut-instinct. Nine times out of ten she was right.

Renee nodded, she understood the pressure Jordan was under, and unfortunately Renee was with herself (that's herself, as in Renee) twenty-four-seven, so it had to have created shock waves throughout the precinct, and right to the morgue with this case. Especially when you understood that the pressure she was under from the FBI was keeping her moving night and day.

"Yeah, you're right, Woodrow, just… Tell her to take it slow; the FBI can wait as far as I'm concerned… And Hoyt, don't tell her about the meeting; or the fact that I know she's spoken to a federal agent without me knowing."

Damn, busted… Woody nodded, somewhat sheepishly; she'd known he'd heard what she'd said about Haley's speaking to Jordan. She didn't seem annoyed by it; on the contrary she was almost relieved the morgue already had a heads up on the feds.

'Oh brilliant', that was Woody's next thought. He had to meet this rogue agent, who spoke to medical examiners, before getting the go ahead from Renee. Of course he was still being paranoid – it could have been necessary to get hold of old autopsy reports. Woody winced, but forced himself to settle down. Jordan was doing her job, and well.

'She was bound to have contacted the feds at some point, just thought she would have held it off a bit longer.' He stopped himself. He didn't want the conflict of interest issue anywhere near this case and he was already in danger of Jordan outing him on it.

Wouldn't do for Renee to see it too. Especially not in a meeting with not one, but TWO federal agents. Who was he trying to kid, the line between professional and personal was already slightly blurred when it came to Jordan, and the case was getting that way too. There was one thing left to do. He didn't know if he was ready to do it though. He kept walking, no, not yet. His eyes were in the zone and cool professionalism had returned.


	5. Evidence of Something Deeper

Disclaimer… Honestly think the only thing I do own is the story line. Nope, can't think of anything I don't own anyone, or anything. Except for the Martinez family I guess. Wish I owned Jerry's dimples tho!!

As always, Thank you Mex. The reviews are awesome too… thank you **Hazmat**, **Amelie** and **Mexwojo**.

As for my delays… Do apologise, I aim to get at least one chapter, from either Deeper or Companion, up per a week. Will be going away next week so may stick to this regime once I get back, but will aim to get one more chapter up before I leave xoxo

Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think:

Evidence of Something Deeper

Renee's eyes followed Woody out of the office. He was a promising young detective, but he was under the Cavanaugh's spell, she could tell. Hell! Half the Boston PD thought they were an item. Now, she thought that perhaps this was a bit one sided. She was insightful when it came to reading people, and Jordan would most probably eat this man alive. She shook her head, picked up the phone, only to set the handset back in it's original place. She had a phone call to make to the morgue… Her worst nightmare, she really did not feel like a run in with a Chief ME right now, and it was inevitable. Maybe it would be better if she went there in person.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nigel, have Jane Doe's preliminaries on my desk as soon as you can. Think there may be a lead."

Nigel's head popped up from what the mass spec. and his eyes widened, "What really? Well I never…"

"You got Lily interested is all I'm gonna say," Garret raised an eyebrow, Nigel looked like his mind was elsewhere. He'd been working hard on this case, Garret wasn't sure why.

"The ballistics report for the Martinez case?"

"Yeah, it's on your desk Doctor M. I am just waiting for the results from this little gadget and you'll have the preliminaries in full, plus extra. What else do you need?" Nigel looked paler than usual. He patted the mass spectrometer, as if it was a child's toy, then stared intently at it.

"A watched pot never boils Nige, and go home, it's the end of your shift."

"Yes, I will but I want to finish this first. It won't be long Doctor M." Nigel rested his chin on his hands.

"Fine, just go once that's done, that's an order…"

Nigel absent mindedly replied, "Yes sir." Then turned on his swivel chair to type some data into the computer.

Feeling a little bit like a mother hen, Garret turned to leave. He made his way back to his office, only to freeze as he reached his office door.

"What are you doing here Renee?" He wasn't entirely happy to see her there.

"Needed to give you a heads up, Dr Macy." She was calm, cool professional. As well as the distant ice queen that she always had been. Her hair neatly tucked into a bun.

"There may be a meeting in my office with the agents tomorrow, they just want to meet the lead detective, as they haven't worked with him before."

"Walcott that means they're going to want information. Don't think it's just a family meeting." Garret was annoyed; no one wanted agents involved until they could link this case directly to the smuggling ring. It wasn't in the FBI's jurisdiction yet; and quite frankly, the agents were treading somewhere they shouldn't be daring to go, not yet.

"Garret they are going to have to join in at some point. I've already said it will just be the two agents, nobody else, and on our terms. They are well aware of their limitations."

"Are they Renee? Does Hoyt know about this?"

"Yes, I've spoken to him. He's on top of it."

Garret took a deep breath in and let it out. There was no point in blowing his top this early in the case. At least Renee had the courtesy to come down here and tell him in person.

"Alright then, thank you for the heads up. This is getting to my employees Renee, we both have to ease up, and please tell the feds to back down, just a little bit."

Renee nodded. Earlier that morning, she had seen evidence of the 'need to ease up' – When she had seen the morgue employees on her way in. They were drained and tired. Renee had stopped by Autopsy Two – after asking Emmy for a one-twenty on Cavanaugh. Even Emmy had looked exhausted.

"She's in Autopsy Two, Ms Walcott." Was Emmy's quick and up-tight reply.

Jordan was finishing off the autopsy. Renee simply wanted to ask how Dr. Cavanaugh was doing, wanted to thank her for pushing the autopsy forward, but she had stopped just shy of the autopsy door. Maybe it was best not to go in there right now.

She grabbed Nigel Townsend as he came out of the autopsy room. He told Renee the details. He had also suggested that it wasn't the best thing for Renee to show her face in that autopsy room. It would have put pressure on Jordan, and the two professional, and equally headstrong women did tend to clash.

Renee could handle butting heads with the ME… but for now she would talk to Garret; perhaps call Jordan later before she finished her shift. Had the District Attorney actually agreed with the gangly computer geek? She broke out of that thought process to finish this conversation with Garret.

"I'll let you know what's going on tomorrow as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't tell Jordan about the meeting. She does need to be at it if it happens, but it's not certain that it will; and I don't think she needs to know yet." Renee relayed the information to Garret, and was silent at the end. The trade mark focus that the DA showed so often. She was so unaware of how similar she was to Jordan Cavanaugh.

Garret acknowledged her as she turned to leave. This was getting way too intense, and he was going to do everything in his power to take the pressure off his employees, he knew what this meant. The FBI had to be zoning in on the truth, this case would be the straw that would break the camels back, and could potentially see a suspect or two in custody if they played their cards right.

But that information would stress out his morgue. It wouldn't leave his office, get out in the open, until its appointed time. Not on his watch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The autopsy was done. More questions were arising from the answers. Bug was ready for both. He flipped through his personal notes. Jordan had been on form today; every little detail had crystallized as if she were a glass creator. Her insight had been as amazing as ever.

As for her interaction earlier, with a certain detective, Bug was suspicious now. He wasn't blind. He had seen the way Woody was watching her as they had worked. The jealous glint in his eyes was unmistakable, and any man could recognize it on another.

"Those reports going to end up on my desk as well Bug? Or is this when Jordan bypasses me and takes it straight to the BPD?" Garret's voice broke into Bug's chain of thought.

"Aah… No Dr. Macy. Jordan's so focused on this it's ridiculous. She's been thorough… and she's in her office. You should be taking this up with her, not me."

Their eyes met, they both knew what Jordan was like and mutually understood that what Bug said wasn't out of anger, not at all. His voice had been calm and understanding. Garret gently turned to leave. Jordan, an enigma, most definitely loved but some things were still beyond her morgue family's understanding.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok Haley… Yes I can understand that… But… Yeah ok. Of course I am going to tell Woodrow Hoyt it's professional courtesy."

We cut to Drew, he replied, "Out of professional courtesy to ME please don't tell him. He'll find out soon enough." He froze, knowing he couldn't say anymore, perhaps he had said too much.

"Ok Drew but I refuse to lie to him, if he asks me for a name I am giving it to him." Jordan massages her temple with her left hand.

"What aren't you telling me Haley?"

"You've got all I can give you for the moment. We'll speak again soon." His voice echoed through the phone. It was a voice she trusted.

"Alright, I'll, talk to you later." Her good-bye was slow, verging on monosyllabic in its rhythm, it the delivery of it.

She put the phone down as Drew hung up on the other end.

There was a knock on the door.

"Garret? Hi!" Jordan beamed at him. The appearance of her boss had the calming effect a father would have had.

"Hi Jordan. I need that autopsy report on my desk as soon as you can have it done. I don't want to pressure you. I know there are other cases. But we need to be on top of this, or Renee and the FBI are going to grill me, piece by piece."

"Wouldn't want that Gar, just, it's being done now. You'll have a copy before midnight tonight." Jordan was half teasing, but Garret could hear the focus in her voice.

He looked at her, and did a double take. She was focused and writing furiously as they spoke.

"Is there something I should know, Jordan?" she hated paperwork and everyone knew that.

"No Garret, there isn't, I have the details of this case at my fingertips, there is nothing to worry about." Garret kept watching her. Relief part curiosity filled his gut. As there were whisperings of a meeting with the FBI agents, it was good his lead ME on this case was in tune with what was going on.

"Good, listen you're off at five. Don't you dare work a double shift, Bug is on it, he didn't work one last night and you did. You look like death."

It was true. She'd gone home to shower, slept at the morgue before that. After helping Nigel briefly in trace, she then started straight away on the autopsy at 7:30 sharp.

She looked up at Garret. Pausing briefly, he almost broke into a smile in his characteristic fashion. Then he turned and silently left.

Jordan was stunned, suddenly very aware of how this must look. She did hate paperwork. And she's had what, maybe two and a half hours sleep next to Woody? If that… 'Arrgh', she thought.

"Gee Thanks!" she said. It was a delayed reply to Garret, in response to his little observation that would sound wonderful to any woman who heard it. Obviously NOT!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was getting towards the end of her shift. Jordan looked at her watch briefly, but returned to her paperwork. She had to get this out the way so she could come in tomorrow, and focus on the Martinez case. But with the preliminaries and trace still running on her other case that would be difficult. She was close to finishing, anyhow…

Woody broke her chain of thought. "Jordan! Hey, uh… would you mind coming in to the station with me? We have Hannah Martinez there with her mother. They want to talk to the 'Pretty doctor who was so kind!'" He was part teasing, (and obviously flirting) as he quoted the words Ruth Martinez had said to him (in broken English) to Jordan, in his best Spanish accent.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Give me ten minutes while I finish off this report and we'll go… you could have just rang me, you know?"

"But then I would never have got to see your face Jo, and what is the point of that?" Jordan looked up at him, of course he was showing his dimples, 'Damn-it!' she thought.

She shook her head, smiling as broadly as ever, but looking down to continue writing as she did so. She was attempting to hide it. Woody calmly walked to the couch, this may take a while this was Jordan and paperwork… Jordan's ten minutes of paperwork could mean anything. Oh well, he could watch her for hours!


End file.
